User talk:The Nemesisx
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Fallout Sandbox Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Congrats With you'r new wikia. MrGazzo 09:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Gauzz Rifle ( talk ' · ' ) 09:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Areyou making me a moderator? Hey man Hi, just a couple of ideas. You should probably make this look like the Vault, so that people know it's sort of part of it. Also, you'll need a message somewhere for people to use source mode, as the new text editor has been turned off in the Vault. Good luck!! Grammarlad(talk) 09:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Changes done Okay, the menus are sorted, and I'm about to change the "add a new page" function so that it says stuff about creating a new story. Let me know if there's an issue with anything! Grammarlad(talk) 15:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :And you may notice the theme Grammarlad(talk) 15:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Check out the home page once you're back too Grammarlad(talk) 15:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks man, this means a lot! I'll happily take charge of the tech-y side of things here. Is there anything else specific that you'd like me to do, or shall I just keep refining this wiki? Grammarlad(talk) 07:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sister Wiki I notice that we currently have one sister wiki; however, it would be great if you could take a look at The Wasteland Survival Guide and let me know if you think it's sister material. I won't tell anyone on there about it yet as you can then see what it's really like (you'll probably be able to tell that they let me near the theme, and I created the logo in the centre of the Main Page). Oh, you should probably know that I am also a bureaucrat over there, so if there's anything you don't like (such as the currently failing fanfic section) we can change it. Grammarlad(talk) 07:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Fannon Wiki? Hey man, hate to bring bad news but there's already a Fallout Fan Fiction Wiki. RAM 08:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin powers Why have you removed my administrator powers? :O Vandalism There were horrific images added to every page on this wiki by this guys, so I rolled back ALL of his contributions and blocked him. Let's hope no kids saw, it was nasty shit. Grammarlad(talk) 17:12, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Protection Your user page can now only be edited by users with sysop privelidges. Grammarlad(talk) 17:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Gauzz So, I see gauzz is an admin again. Seeing as you've probably missed out on this, have a link so you can see just who you're giving these powers to. http://fallout.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jspoelstra&diff=prev&oldid=1364269 Also, remember the way he acted on The Team wiki. We all had our fun but he took it too far with indecent pictures and homophibic/racist comments. Up to you, just thought you that this is hardly an admin worthy way of acting. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 18:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Seriously, what is up with this guy? He seems like trouble, and that's not admin material in my eyes... Grammarlad(talk) 19:56, September 12, 2011 (UTC) He's also chosen that he's allowed the power to be adding more levels of admin. He doesnt own this wiki. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 23:13, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Me I shall stop using this wiki, to stop the spreading of bad things that came from me, upbrining things that I do not expect. I do not belong here anymore, I see some people do not like me being an admin because of the bad things that I have done on the wiki, and on the internet. I sure hope the community is better without me. I think not using this wiki is the for the best due to the fact that there are people here doesn't like me to be here due to the bad things I have done. Even in the Vault, after my block, people in chat will react to me badly, I predict. Even if I will be banned for a year due to my offenses on another wiki, I pray that my plan to leave will make me move on. Farewell, Nemesis. Our time together has been so good, but leaving this Wiki is for the better. Gauzz Rifle ( talk ' · ' ) 11:33, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll do it I'll do it some time this week, I'm a bit busy atm Grammarlad(talk) 14:52, September 13, 2011 (UTC) hey this wiki was a great idea and i already made a page you should check it out http://falloutsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Christopher_Ridgefield About your request The maximum number of items for a menu is 7, so the "Fiction" menu is full at the moment, I can remove some if you wish? Grammarlad(talk) 16:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Leaving/Staying? Of course I understand that. But why Rehab came to start things, and on his trollings he said that you hated me. He did not ask me to troll this site, but if he ever ask me to do so, I will refuse. Feel free to ban me if you ever find out that I was behind the trolling. I accept my mistakes, and letting it go. Thus, learning a new lesson. Gauzz Rifle ( talk '· ) 06:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Go on chat, we'll have to talk about this. Gauzz Rifle ( talk ' · ' ) 06:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Edit II: It also won't load. The chat has problems at the moment. By the way, can you accept Nazi images? I believe it is not accepted due to ideological reasons. Gauzz Rifle ( talk ' · ' ) 06:30, September 15, 2011 (UTC) P&G Was it a regular page? If so, it should be listed . If not, I haven't a clue where it's gone... Grammarlad(talk) 16:41, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Found it, it would seem that Gauzz Rifle had something to do with it? Sandbox wiki: Policies and Guidelines Grammarlad(talk) 16:44, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I've sorted the link out too Grammarlad(talk) 16:45, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I see That I'm not an admin anymore. Hurtz my feelin'z. BILLYOCEAN 03:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Nazi images We should not accept nazi images, because nazism is a murderous ideology. And most of all, it is provoking the hate of people who hate the nazis. Gauzz Rifle ( talk ' · ' ) 23:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :I hope the images should be deleted because of the murderous ideology, and it provokes the emotions of some people who have a hate for nazism, like Tagaziel blocked Luckmann infinitely because of a nazi avatar in the Vault. Any neo-nazi should be deleted for ideological reasons. I know the reply that "it's only in the Vault, but it will not be implemented in here.", but it is for the sake of people who have a hate for nazism. I hope you understand this conversation. --Gauzz Rifle ( talk ' · ' ) 00:12, September 18, 2011 (UTC) your the best man Jackalex13 11:58, September 19, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Chat Doesn't load while I'm at College, so cant right now. Also, I thought that Wastelands were tagged as both locations and wastelands? NM then. Gotta go soon-ish anyway. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 12:07, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello :) Hi, Nemi. Nice to see you here and thanks for the invitation :) [[User:YakovFrolov| ''Yakov]] 08:36, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Dude, check out my blog and the story it's pretty awesome Jackalex13 09:47, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Just thought I would say hi, cos, you know, I can :p Miss Nicolletalk 13:03, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Do you name some of the badges? because if you can rename them you should rename some of them after metal and rock songs Michael haze 00:39, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :If you needed help on how to make badges, I could walk you through it. I've done it before at the Armory. 05:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :I all ready know how to so dont worry yes man and michael, i would but i decided to make it seem more fiction relevant, instead i have some of my fictions have references to metal songs, for example check out Devil's Island, you will see a refernce there. The Netherealm awaits for you 09:40, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nem, I finished Fallout Chronicles you should check it out. Jackalex13 09:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Hey Maybe its a little late but maybe you could add this creature some how in your story http://falloutsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Goala Alright the goalas dont need FEV i guess there cool enough The kickban. Funny joke, now's time to revert it. :) [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 05:59, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Help me hey nem, can you help by making 2 pics I made this page of a guy called Dominic Wellington who is the cousin of Timothy Wellington. can you make a picture of him wearing a tuxedo and he has a similar appearance to Tim oh and his gun too much thanks Jackalex13 07:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Add another section, please? :) Yo Nemi. Could you add another section to Fiction (or More Fiction) called something like Fallout Ideas (or Video Game Ideas, up to you)? There's a mild interest in these so I think we should categorize those as well. [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 08:47, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Hey i just made an infobox for "Protagonist" and i need a second opinion from you. example: Try posting this somewhere to look at the infobox. Should we use this and make a template? MrGazzo 15:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Font Yeah, problem is I have no idea how to do that. I just didy a few copy/paste jobs guided by Sam to get the Chartaer info boxes working (still not 100% what I want with them) I've asked Gram to fix the font if he can or if you know knock yourself out, would hop on chat bt I'm at school now and chat doesnt load here (plus I'm going soon-ish) Damn Infoboxes will be the death of me. [[User:JASPER42|'''JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 14:57, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Signing pages Yeah, all done. Also, I'll add your Scorpion picture to this wiki so that it shows up in your signature. All right, see you around. 00:43, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Page protection Nemisis, you got to read this. As my story gets popular here, it is a bait for Neko and Yefpatterson to edit it, placing nonsense/gibberish into the page. All I want now is for you to protect the page, if it isn't applicable, block the two users. I do not want them to mess up my page. --Gauzz Rifle ( talk ' · ''' ) 09:31, October 12, 2011 (UTC) You have New Message Meh, t'was fun while it lasted. '''TROLLISH. See your point mate, it'll stay gone. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?'']] 08:06, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Go for it! (As long as I'm not ripped apart by a massive great swarm of radroaches on the second line!) Grammarlad(talk) 22:50, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Catchup Dude, how're things going here? Grammarlad(talk) 16:06, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Check it out The Zion Expedition check it out Jackalex13 09:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 New Avatar Noticed you have a new avatar, Nem. I won't be able to recognise you anymore! I remember back when you still had Golbez as your avatar. Maybe next time you should get a picture of '''The Nemesis from Resident Evil 3. 11:24, October 30, 2011 (UTC) A fan of Noob Saibot, are we now? Here: check this out Wo wo wo wo Sup, Nemesis. This is pretty damn amazing, so I thought we could invite that guy over here. Would give us some re$pect, you know. --[[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 15:24, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :On a side note, happy (late) birthday :) Are we allowed to give presents on this wiki? --[[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 15:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hoe Can ya tell the good folks at The Vault that ma home internet is down (and The Vault is blocked at college) so I wont be on for a few days. They say internet should be back up by the 10th. Danke. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?'']] 12:26, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Nuts I've been fiddling around with loads of stuff, not sure when that arrived. The source for that bit is: id="ajaxRefresh" I have no idea what I could have done which would have caused this to be added, I'll ask the lads down at the community help wiki and see what they make of it Grammarlad(talk) 20:04, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I have no idea how it got into ours, but to add it, you simply paste importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev'); into MediaWiki:Common.js on the appropriate wiki; this will add a tick box to the wiki activity page which will cause a silent refresh every minute without reloading the full page. Here is a page with all the info on. Grammarlad(talk) 20:11, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Can't chat at all now Howdy & G'day Brother Nem Recently I sent the laptop I used here to the shop so I've made my dell my new primary. I can still edit, use talk, add pics, yada yada but what I can't do is chat. Same issue over at the Vault Wiki. Whenever I try to log on chat it says I'm loged onto another server & it closess the connection. I would be grateful for any aid or advice to fix this issue. SaintPain→ '''That was broke afore I got here.. Again 13:44, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm bet'n it's a Google Chrome thing, any way, seems to be work'n now. *Thanks for yer time Brother. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 02:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Nem Couple of things have happened: #Skyrim has arrived (woop!), so I won't be on as much. #However, my recent work on "behind the scenes (layouts, templates and stuff)" down at the WSG seem to have been useless as the wiki is dying; so I'm goingt to come over here more often and try to start a few more community involvement projects, like competitions etc. I guess these things add up to me probably being here more in the future Grammarlad(talk) 18:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Blog Check out my blog post man, it's got a couple of polls and some new ideas in it Grammarlad(talk) 22:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) TROLLY POLLY was Undead Hat ? I never knew and I'd never support cheating but just to play the devil'a advocate. * What did misguided Polly/Hat do to call for a full ban of 365 days? A whole YEAR? * Couldn't delete'n extra accounts, a stern warning & guidance work better ? My point is ~ Beat a mule with a brick all you like & it still will not follow 'till it's dead, and even then that requires you to drag it along... If Undead/Polly's only sin is multiple accounts, that's an easy fix. Encourage, him/her/it, to choose the right path. I don't mean to preach but the only way these kids will learn NOT to be net trolls is to give them a chance to learn. It's your show M8 & I don't want you to think I doubt you.. * but you did ask me to be an Admin & I come with opinions as a package deal ~;D There are already too many Admins in this world who overuse their authority IMO. (Luckily, none on of those posers rule this site of course.) P.S. If you do choose to give this young one a chance to change, I'll do what I can to help guide Him/Her, what ever.. So think on what I said & please always remember ~ I'm on yer side Brother Nim. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 08:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) WTF ?? I'd weep pity for such a fucktard if they did't earn by their actions a squirt O'piss instead. So Trolly Polly/Undead Hat was the same individual that posted that filth as Rehab Reject. That motherless IT posted that crap here because IT was banned at the Vault ?? Dude I feel sad for that weak him/her/ IT.. I honestly wanted to help.. Oh well the lesson is not lost, WE did all we could to be fair. *At least we tried. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 14:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC) OMG I Just seen yore name and it is the same as mine OMG that is epic P.S.Hello P.P.S.I am a bad speler The Fallout downloads Think we could do this in chat? Just come on any time when you're on Vault chat or whatever. Don't want to leave my ip lying around a pirate download link... [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 17:00, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Remember my time for being blocked for a day is done i won't do it again nemi EDT: Who the hell deleted Fallout Chronicles? Jackalex13 11:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Redoing Fallout Chronicles Hey nem, i'm going to redo Fallout Chronicles and I'm pretty sure it is not going to be similar to yours m'kay First of all it will set in 2284 The three soldiers as I showed u are in the NCR They were deployed to San Francisco and it's winter during the whole plot. Plz inform Jasper that i'm redoing Fallout Chronicles and he better not block or bann me. Cheers Jackalex13 13:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 FotM I thought that page would get a bit messy, and we'd end up having to delete previous months. If we create a new page for each one (just add the "Fiction" template) it'll be a lot easier to administrate and archive. But ultimately, it's up to you! Grammarlad(talk) 23:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Seems fair. I'll put the section in now Grammarlad(talk) 23:55, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, from now on I'll handle the Fiction of the Month, if you'd like. Let me know if I'm doing anything wrong, won't you? I've tidied up the archive section a bit. On a diferent note, Jackalex seems to be up to his old tricks again... Grammarlad(talk) 00:01, December 3, 2011 (UTC) R.E. JackAlex That seems fair, seeing as he was online 11mins before I asked him to change it, he almost certainly saw my comment. Would you leave a message on his talk page please? I'm not really as respected as you (seeing as I'm just a teckie-crat)! Grammarlad(talk) 00:09, December 3, 2011 (UTC) It's Done Jackalex13 03:26, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Fallout: The Messenger It's done again is it the last name or the name is still there? So long C'est la vie Hate to say goodbye, Nem, but sometimes you need to. It was a pleasure knowing you, and always will be. Kick some Sorceress Ultimecia butt for me. 04:34, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :You're lucky you asked me so soon! I thought I'd log in one last time to check if anyone had left any messages, and here we are. I like the Sandbox wiki, seeing as it's laidback and I don't have any obligations to edit, but if I don't log into my account I probably won't be checking up on it. If I do try to keep in touch, I'll be sure to check here first. Other than that, I can't really promise anything. 22:44, December 3, 2011 (UTC) JackAlex He used your username in Fallout Chronicles; he also left a note saying "please do not delete" at the top of the same page which was clearly supposed to wind Jasper up. The reason that it's a three day ban is that he was banned, as you said, a week or so ago and he's still not playing ball. If you think that the ban needs to be ajusted or revoked then I will obviously bow to your judgement. Grammarlad(talk) 23:04, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't realise that you'd given him permission. In that case there's been a bit of a misunderstanding. But he did try to get Jasper angry... Do you think I should revoke the ban? Grammarlad(talk) 23:17, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thought you would appreciate this I just made http://memegenerator.net/instance/12069479 "Even In Death May You Be Triumphant" 12:24, December 8, 2011 (UTC) One Question What the hell happen to Add A Page? Jackalex13 09:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 New Poll (transferable voting system) Nem, I'm going to change the layout of our voting system to make it a bit more competitive. There will still be nominations, and a poll with all of the nominations in (as there is now); however, there will then be another round of voting. This means that each vote will be transferable. So, essentially, the vote will work like this: # Nominations are made'' (As normal) '' # A poll is published and the community votes for their favourite (As normal) # Another poll is then conducted, and the community can vote for either one of the two most popular pieces. e.g. Nominations are: A, B, C, D, & E After the first poll, the results are as follows: A - 2 - 3rd B - 4 - 1st C - 0 - 5th D - 2 - 3rd E - 3 - 2nd Using the current voting system, B would have won. However, with the new system another vote would be held between B and E. Let's say the results were: B - 5 E - 6 These results have occured because the people whose votes would have been wasted (those who voted for A, C,D, or E) chose to vote for E as fiction of the week instead of B. Overall this means that the community will be more satisfied with the vote, there will e more community involvement, as people are able to vote twice, less people will change their vote to the most popular one when they see that their original choice won't win, and the system will be fairer as a whole. I will take full responsibilty for the explanation, implementation and introduction of this system so I'm really only waiting for your approval! I hope this all made sense, but if it didn't feel free to hit me up on my talk page. Grammarlad(talk) 20:01, December 14, 2011 (UTC) New Page The "add a page" button can be found under the "contribute" drop down menu in the top right of any page. It's the price we pay for the new wiki-navigation menus. What do you think of the poll system I suggested? Grammarlad(talk) 08:22, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Absence Sorry, I've been off for a few days, I was stuck without internet! Grammarlad(talk) 18:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Unlucky You wrote : Hey brother Pain do you still wish to delete this- http://falloutsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/The_Unlucky_Number its been well over a week and Cartman failed to sign it, his debate of him regarding it to be anoyinous failes due to us knowing its him plus anyone can blantly rip it off anyway i would delete it but you made the warning to him and he never followed up so im gona leave it in your hands. The Netherealm awaits for you 06:36, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I honestly wish he would finish & sign it, I like the story. Still rules are rules. Then again he may be away, 'tis the season & all that. If he still hasn't made a effort to fix it by the New Year then I guess we'll have no choice.. So if need be I'll deal with it then. P.S. Happy Holidays M8 SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 06:08, December 24, 2011 (UTC) High quality image project The images that should be deleted is the images of the pages: Blake Davis and Joseph Lulz. 10:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) TFF Logo I'm glad it's so popular. I was actually asked by LegendAqua to make a logo, and I just finished it this morning. I'll tell you what, it was a difficult one :P Emperor Mateus G'Day Brother Nem About the story we discused last night, should I assume your character commonly dresses alot like Scorpion from Motal Kombat ? ~ Damn I must have forgot to sign this.. Sorry but by now you know it's me ~ Saint Pain. *Thanks for the charater discriptions reminder. I'm still waiting for your partners expressed concent to use his name. as an Admin I'd like to set a good example so even though I'm sure he'll like the end result. I can't contenue untill I get his permission. Could you see if you can contact him ? I left him a message and such but still got no responce. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 16:10, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Resolution issue Resolution issue What's wrong with the sites page resolution ? It's set the text to tiny & the images, including the background that once filled the page so nicley, is now way to much smaller. I have checked other wikis & diferent sites & they are all as they were so I know it's not my PC. Please advise ? Advice from ye Brother What good is it for a man to gain the whole world, yet forfeit his soul? The one you seek to appease is barely even a mod over there anymore. Just a Sad Absentee who's moved on & only hangs on to spite those he can't control. Nem, Please, Just be the admin we all know you can be here. For now. YOU DO NOT OWE ANY ONE AN APOLOGY ! * If anyone says you do, you should just read what they said & don't let them temp you into weakness. Some folks from over their are dangling a toy over your head because they want you to fail here. *Those who wish you to apologize don't have the power to keep you down either way. Don't give it to them. *You ask'd me to join so I could help build THIS site. I'm just give'n the HONEST advice you asked for. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 07:10, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I missed ya You were loging off as I loged in. Do you have a simi regular log on time ? When whould be a good time to talk on PM either here or on the Nuka ? *I'm EST USA, so as I post this it is 11:20am my time. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 16:23, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Copyright infrigement Hey, pal. Someone pointed me to this. Did I really give you the permission to use my name, and what's more importantly, as an antagonist? No, I did not. Hypocritical behaviour towards Jackalex, man. --[[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 12:45, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :That doesn't answer my question, does it? Whatever, pal, but be more consistent with yourself next time... --[[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 11:50, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello how are you. what's wrong with this wikia. noboyd edits. SaadSwati 20:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) It is your site Is this too much ? http://falloutsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_New_Vegas:_Fellout_Love. I did not write it I am just bringing it to your attention. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 01:50, July 3, 2012 (UTC) So how much time do I have ? This sucks man I have a lot of hard work ahead of me. How much time do I have to move all my stories ? SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 00:35, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Please hold off on closing the wiki until I have time to move my work. * I e-mailed the Community Central http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/general asking them if they have some kind of short cut to move all my stuff quicker. * I don't know what else to say. As your friend I am asking you please to hold off closing the site? I have things going on in real life that requires much of my time, so unless Community Central has a short cut I don't know how long it will take me to move all my stories and art. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 01:58, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the time. Believe me I'll need it. * So do you have a link to this site you'd like folks to move to ? SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 23:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Still geting things in order SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 01:35, July 31, 2012 (UTC)